


Quickening

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure porn inspired by that new pic of Adam - you know, the one from the acoustic EP cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickening

Tommy's close, so close already, and it's always over too fast whenever Adam's involved. There's no control left in him, no thought, nothing in the world but the desperate _want_ shooting through his veins and Adam, Adam on his knees in nothing but skin-warm metal chains around his neck and black leather half-gloves. Tommy thinks about what that leather would feel like against his skin and strokes faster, harder, closes his eyes for a second and bites down on his lip hard, willing himself _not yet, not yet._

Adam does nothing, sits absolutely still, looking up at Tommy through half-lidded eyes, lips relaxed and just barely apart. He can do so much, so much with his eyes and lips and tongue, and Tommy's seen it all, but he holds back because Tommy's asked him to, because it's too much and maybe someday Tommy will build up a resistance or something, play hard to get and make Adam use all those tricks up his sleeve, but today is not that day.

Tommy's quickly approaching the point of no return, and Adam can sense it, tilts his head up, waiting, and he would be the picture of calm but for the flashing heat in his eyes. Tommy fists a hand in Adam's hair, for balance more than anything, and Adam's hands run up his legs and rest on the backs of his thighs, anchoring him. And _fuck,_ it's just his own hand on his cock, nothing new, nothing special, but right here looking down at Adam's waiting face...this blows a lot of the sex he's had right out of the water, no contest.

He's hovering right there on the edge, and he licks his lips, tries to speak, doesn't have to. Adam knows what he wants, what he needs right now, is inside his head like always and it would be creepy if it wasn't so awesome.

“Come on, baby, give it to me...I want it...want it all, come on...fuck, just shoot it all over my face, get me all dirty, know you wanna...do it for me, let me see...”

And Tommy groans brokenly and _oh fuck,_ yeah, that'll do it, just two seconds more...

Adam's just opening his mouth to speak again when Tommy locks his knees and arches his back and comes, forces his eyes to stay open so he can watch Adam's face striped white, thick and wet and catching just the right places, dirty-beautiful on his parted lips, dripping down a freckled cheek, stark against the deep-dyed blackness of the hair falling into his eyes.

And then it's over, over too soon, always too soon. But Adam's on his knees, and he's licking Tommy's come off his lips and looking up at him with the devil in his eyes, one hand lazily stroking his own neglected cock, and Tommy sucks in air and lets himself fall to his knees and smiles through the afterglow, because it's never over, not really...after all, they can always start over again.


End file.
